Silence
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: There were two things Bra would never stop doing since she had discovered her new feelings: to gaze herself into the mirror and keep quiet.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silence**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She got up and the first thing she did was gaze herself into the mirror. She used to contemplate herself and think she was the most beautiful girl. Without guilt. Since she was the great Bra Brief: princess of all saiyans.

Now was different.

The true and purest affliction appeared on her face every time she got up. She could not stand looking herself anymore. But still keep looking the twisted reflection. That was her punishment. Since a long time ago. Years ago. From the moment she realized that she had fallen in love with who should not. How fool that sounded! Like a dramatic novel of those that she hated so much. But that was reality. And the question was: what kind of man could be forbidden to her? That ... The only one that never could be seduced. Did exist such a man? As incredible as it seemed, it was. Not even because that saiyan she loved so much would probably reject her, no, the reason went much further. The reason was her best friend. Did sound cliché? Probably it did. However, such a situation was much more delicate than one might think. Bra kept it as a secret, because she knew how much Marron was in love with Son Goku. Many years Bra had seen her and listened to her sigh for such an idiot. She had seen her see him with flushed cheeks, imagining walking hand in hand with him on the beach. Yeah, Marron was cheesy and even childish though she was older than Bra, but she was also one of the most sincere and sweet people she had ever met.

And was her best friend.

In part, Marron was the cause of Bra's excessive infatuation for the old saiyan. Before, she had thought that Goku was just a moony asshole that she could not stand. He seemed a complete clumsy idiot. She still thought that. However, Marron made her see little by little there was much more than that in Son Goku. Until one day, she was already under the unbreakable spell of a love that had penetrated and filled every cell of her body. And from that momento on, every time she saw him, her heart beat wildly. The urge to kiss him and take everything from him had become unbearable. And there lay the guilt, in the depths of her, always pursuing her as the inexorable stigma of an involuntary betrayal.

How much more could she bear it? What could she do if everything was falling apart? As much as she looked good on the outside, the guilt on the inside was heartbreakingly painful, and the true reflection of her silhouette was something that only she could see. That would never change. Maybe she was a masochist for looking herself into the mirror everyday, but that was a well-deserved martyrdom. Bra knew feelings were something that could not be controlled, but what did that matter to the whole world? What did that matter to the potential damage it could cause to Marron? _Bra was preyed by her silence._ She bit her tongue and let her overflowing feelings burn her inside. Yes. That was good. It was the least she could do for her.

"Are you ok?" Marron asked.

Bra opened wide her eyes in surprise. She was still.

The silence became very long before the princess could say something.

"When did you enter?" Bra finally asked, still perplexed.

Marron laughed amused. The truth was that she had not made much noise when opened the door, but the fact that the princess did not notice Marron was very strange. The blonde thought of taking advantage of it and giving her a scare as a revenge for the times when Bra had done the same to her. However, Bra's face had caused in Marron some uncertainty. The half saiyan was very engrossed in her thoughts as to notice the blonde's presence. What kept her absorbed must be something important. Trapped by that curiosity and restlessness, Marron had spent a few minutes watching her, trying to discern the reason for that unusual look on Bulma's daughter.

"Is there something strange about the mirror?" Marron just said. "Usually when you see yourself in it, your expression is something like "I am the most beautiful in this world." Marron chuckled.

That's what Marron was like: like a warm and soft breeze. Telling her _the truth_ was not an option. _Silence_ was what she owed her, the only thing that could assuage guilt even if it shattered Bra.

"I am," the princess said with sudden petulance and haughtiness, while pulling a lock of hair back by her right hand. "But sometimes it is even difficult for me believe how perfect I am."

That had sounded strange, even to Bra herself, and it would have also been strange for Marron if her mind was not so exalted, so imbued with certain thoughts that did not give rise to anything other than the purest reverie. Yes, the analytical state of the blonde towards Bra did not last long. And while the princess gave thanks to whatever was inhabiting her best friend's mind at that time, she also wondered what would make her so happy.

"What's going on?" Bra asked.

Marron laughed again, this time with more gentleness and delicacy, one that at the same time distilled a certain timid mischief. Her cheeks stained a faint crimson and her eyes gleamed.

And a sudden anguish gripped Bura.

Sucker punch.

"So...," Bra said "finally you have decided."

Blank expression.

Again, Marron may have noticed something was wrong with her friend if she had not been on the moon.

"Yes!" said with a wide and brilliant smile. "I decided to confess my feelings to Mr. Goku."

Seeing her was enough, but listening to her sank Bra into a sea of tribulations.

"I wish you good luck, Marron." she smiled at her.

And it hurt. It hurt more and more...

"Thank you, friend!"

But Bra would have to endure it.


End file.
